


Grace

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Series: Rain in Spain [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, grace and danny best father-daughter relationship ever, i love grace, non explicit non-con, non explicit pedo reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know what’s happened or what it means; only that in this moment, her father needs her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I totally forgot this originally-thanks to frankiemcstein for helping me out with the title! :)

** Grace **

** By: Little Joe’s Stalker **

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own them.

* * *

 

The car that pulled in front of Grace’s school was not the one she was expecting. Her father’s silver Camaro was nowhere in sight; instead, a familiar black Mercury was in its place. It was her Uncle Steve.

“Where’s Danno, Uncle Steve?” she asked.

Uncle Steve didn’t say anything at first. Grace kept staring at him worriedly.

“He’s in the hospital, Gracie. I’m here to take you to your mom and step-dad.”

“Why is he at the hospital?” Grace asked.

Again, Uncle Steve was quiet for a moment or two.

“There was…an _accident_ last night, Grace. Your father was hurt.”

“Can I see him?”

“I don’t think today would be a good day, Gracie,” replied Uncle Steve.

***

Uncle Steve asked Grace about school, but he didn’t act like he was really listening. The rest of the trip was made in silence. They arrived at the gate to Grace’s home. Uncle Steve had to use the call box to have the gate opened. Grace’s mom met them at the front door.

“Where’s my ex-husband?” she asked, “He was supposed to take Grace today!”

“Gracie, why don’t you go and put your bag on your bed, okay?” suggested Uncle Steve.

Grace nodded and went inside. As she climbed the stairs, she could hear the faint murmur of voices from the front door. When she came back downstairs, her mother was all alone in the front hall.

“Did Uncle Steve leave?” she asked.

He usually said goodbye first.

“He went back to the hospital, love,” her mom answered.

Grace frowned.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Her mother nodded.

“I’m fine, just in a bit of a shock, is all.”

Grace had heard the term ‘shocked’ before, but was still a bit fuzzy on what it actually meant. Still, she accepted her mother’s answer and went into the kitchen. She was hungry.

***

Uncle Steve showed up again in front of her school.

“I’m taking you to see your father today.”

“Really?”

Grace was both excited and nervous. She loved spending time with Danno, but no one had told her why he was in the hospital. He’d never been in there this long before. She wasn’t sure what to expect.

***

Uncle Steve took her hand as they walked down the hospital hallway to see her dad. Uncle Steve opened the door and she had her first glimpse of him. He was lying curled on his side with a blanket over him as he stared at the floor. He looked small and sad and not at all like the strong and proud man she knew. Grace took her first steps into the room and her dad raised his head in surprise. He smiled, however, when he saw her and reached his arms out. She ran to him and they hugged. He held her like she always held him after a nightmare and buried his face against her small shoulder.

“Grace…”

He said her name like he’d been running and was out of breath.

He repeated her name several times like he was trying to memorize it. He gasped once and tried to swallow a sob. She squeezed him comfortingly.

Grace wouldn’t learn until she was much older what the ‘accident’ really was. She was in high school and a girl in her History class; her parents were getting divorced. But the girl’s dad wasn’t like her Danno. Danno had forbidden Grace from ever going to that girl’s house.

The girl had come to school one day all beat up and said that her parents were getting a divorce. All the girls wanted to know who had beat her up. She didn’t want to talk about it. When she finally did, all Grace could think about was her own father and that one time he was in the hospital for a long time and how for a while after, he acted just like this girl in her class and suddenly she knew. It was the dreaded ‘r’ word they kept throwing around on those cop shows on TV. And it had happened to her father. Her Danno.  She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a well-known number.

“Danno? I’m fine, everything’s okay! I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

She put as much meaning and feeling into those three words as possible.

But Grace hasn’t had her epiphany yet, she’s still a ten year old girl. She doesn’t know what’s happened or what it means; only that in this moment, her father needs her, so she hugs him back for all she’s worth, to let him know that she will be there for however long he needs her.


End file.
